


October prompts: Shower

by theonetruenorth



Series: October writing prompts 2020 [16]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Kinktober, M/M, October prompts 2020, Shower Sex, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Sometimes Joe's affection showed in small ways - like holding Nicky's hand while they walked or kissing his cheek when he was particularly happy.And sometimes it showed like this, when Nicky’s name on his lips was the only thing he could focus on.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: October writing prompts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	October prompts: Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.

It might have been an issue at first but after hundreds of years, Joe got over such trivial things as shame when it came to intimacy. Sure, that didn’t mean he was ready for everyone to see him and Nicky in the act - even though, when the mood struck, that could be exciting as well - but he also would never limit himself when it came to showing how much he loved his husband. Sometimes Joe's affection showed in small ways - like holding Nicky's hand while they walked or kissing his cheek when he was particularly happy. 

And sometimes it showed like this, when Nicky’s name on his lips was the only thing he could focus on.

His hands scrambled uselessly against the tiles, looking for something, finally grabbing at the shower slide bar. His desperate grip and Nicky’s arm around his waist were the only things keeping him from falling, his knees wobbly and unable to support his weight.

“Nicolo,” he moaned, long and loud, uncaring of how his voice might carry past the bathroom door, “please, harder…”

Nicky’s hand on his hip tightened a little, shifting its hold until Nicky could use it to yank Joe back onto his cock, the rhythm increasing just enough to make Joe cry out. He brushed his lips against Joe’s shoulder, pressing himself more against Joe’s back, enough to feel him shudder every time he bottomed out. 

“That’s it,” Nicky whispered into Joe’s ear after he bit lightly at the side of his neck, the skin there already tender from all the attention, “let me hear you, my love.”

Somewhere in the safehouse someone was playing music. _Loud_ music, enough to make it through the door and the noise of the shower. Probably Nile, trying to tune them out, still not used to the fact that they never got over their honeymoon phase.

Joe did not care to hide. He had no reason to. He would gladly let everyone know that his Nicky knew exactly how to love him right, how to tear cries of passion from his throat, how to make him melt with every single touch.

When he finally reached completion, guided there with Nicky’s careful attention and the slow, firm strokes of his hand, Joe didn’t bother with lowering his voice.


End file.
